The new Cat and Rat
by MissRaindrop
Summary: Tohru and Kyo come back from their adventure and they have a little girl! Yuki and Machi also got married and have a little girl too. Will the new cat and rat get along or will they fight like their fathers?


**"Hello everybody I hope you remember me from my other story still going on :) I hope you enjoy this new story"**

"Mommy where are we going"? asked Natsumi, Tohru and Kyo's little girl "were going where me and your father grew up" said Tohru "ou" said Natsumi. **I'm glad Natsumi doesnt turn into a cat it makes life so much easier** zoned out Tohru. "Um mommy you might want to watch out where your going because..." WHAM! Tohru ran into a pole. Natsumi looked blankely at her mother on the floor. "TOHRU WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU OKAY"? Natsumi turned around and there was her father Kyo. Tohru was now gushing blood "God that was a bad bang, Natsumi i want you to go to a store and ask for help" Natsumi looked at Kyo and nodded she walked off to the nearest store. **I hope mommys going to be okay. **"Oof" Natsumi bumped into another little girl "watch where your going why don't ya"? Natsumi was angry as well. "Why dont you"? Natsumi looked up from the ground and saw the girl **wow shes really pretty. **The girl had long red hair and deep brown eyes, her skin was pail as a ghost and she had beautiful features. "Kotone"! A man with grey purpleish hair called her "come on were going to be late for the reunion"! The girl got up from the ground and brushed her self off she looked at Natsumi and snorted "watch where you go next time" she turned around and ran to the man. **What a wierd girl** thought Natsumi. **Ou man i forgot about mommy i still have to get help** Natsumi ran to the store and got a bandage and some achohole to clean the cut. "Are you okay mommy"? asked a worried Natsumi, Tohru smiled "ou yes im okay" Kyo huffed and puffed "you should what where your going" Tohru looked at kyo "i was i just zoned out for a second". **20 minutes later...**"Are we there yet" Natsumi was tired of the walk they had to walk 20 minutes from the town, they were now walking which looked like a forest. "Yes were here now" Tohru smiled. Natsumi followed her mothers gaze and saw a little house.

"Wow" thought Natsumi a little house in the middle of a forest. Tohru knocked on the door and someone yelled to come in. They went in and there was a man with black hair. "Tohru, Kyo"! The man stood up and hugged Tohru and shook Kyo's hand. The man bent down "you must be Natsumi i have heard alot about you you're way more cute in person" Natsumi blushed she has never gotten a copliment like that before especially from a man she didnt know. "Natsumi this is Shigure Sohma". Natsumi looked at Shigure Sohma. He had shaggy black hair and a big smile on his face. **He seems like a nice person** the door was opened everybody looked at the sudden visitors. Natsumi reconized the man and the daughter but not the mom. It was Kotone, and it looked like Kotone reconized Natsumi right away too. "ITS YOU" they both yelled at the same time. The man looked confused "um ok that was a little creepy" the man looked at Shigure "hey hows a goin Shigure long time no see" Shigure stood up to hug the man "Yuki it has been a long time look how manly you got" Yuki fired up and punched Shigure in the arm. Shigure put on a puppy dog face and began to fake cry "that really hurt Yuki T_T" Yuki rolled his eyes, Yuki caught Kyo's eye he smiled. "It's nice to see you again Kyo" Kyo gruffed and puffed he knew he was lying, Yuki beamed when he saw Tohru, "Honda-San!...i mean Sohma-San now, it's been a long time" Tohru laughed, "it's okay you can still call me Honda-San". Yuki laughed and shaked her hand in a friendly manner. He glanced down at Natsumi, he bent down on his knees and smiled softly "you must be Natsumi-Chan you're much cuter in person, Honda-San told us many stories about you". **He seem's nice **thought Natsumi. "I have a little girl just about your age, Kotone"! Natsumi looked at the red girl she bumped into on the street, she didnt look so nice and she deffently looked like she didn't want to be aquanted with Natsumi. "Dad I don't want to meet her, shes the girl i bumped into on the street" Yuki rolled his eyes. He didn't care he just wanted his daughter to make a friend so she would stop complaining, Kotone was very picky with friends, she she didn't have alot. "Oh Kotone, Natsumi is very nice and she's super cute, you dress her up as much as you like" Natsumi blushed again, **wow alot of people think I'm cute...some how that make's me feel happy.** Kotone looked at Natsumi one more time and gruffed and puffed, she walked up to Natsumi and helf out her hand. "My name is Kotone Sohma" Natsumi seemed kind of shocked, she never expected for Kotone to give in to her father. Natsumi went for the hanf and shook it. "My name is Natsumi Sohma" all the adults were standing in a circle and smiling at the absolute cutness of Natsumi's face. "Um Yuki are you going to intoduce me"? Yuki popped out of his bubble of thought and started scrambling "oh yes dear, everyone this is Machi". Tohru came over and smiled, "hi my name is Tohru Honda, nice to meet you" Machi smiled at Tohru. "Hi my name is Machi Sohma" Shigure cut in, "well everyone gets along the children like each other, lets get one with this reunion, everyone is the other room" Everyone started to walk to the main room. Machi and Tohru were talking and so was Kotone and Natsumi, while Shigure led the way, all that was left was Yuki and Kyo. They just glared at each other obviously not wanting to catch up for 5 years. As the approached the main room they started to hear voiced and laughter, "everyone their here"! all of a sudden they started to hear running feet. "YUKI! MY DEAR BROTHER"! Yuki went wide eyes and tryed to run away but caught into a brotherly hug. "Ayame let me go" Yuki had a dangerous aura around him.

**"Well that's all for now, I hope you guys like it please R & R **

**MissRaindrop'-**


End file.
